Valentines Day in Namimori
by Illusions Of Fate
Summary: Tsuna always wanted to give Hibari a gift, but could never find the right occasion.


It was Valentine's Day in Namimori, and the girls seemed to be going crazy over Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was staring off into space, his fingers rubbing against the ribbon in his pocket. He had no idea how he was going to do this, not at all. It was the first ever Valentines that he was going to try to give someone chocolates of his own, and the person wasn't the nicest person around.

Hibari Kyouya had captured the young soon-to-be tenth's heart, and Tsuna wanted nothing more than to be noticed by Hibari. The disciplinary committee leader seemed to want nothing at all to do with Tsuna.

The brunette sighed quietly, resting his head on the palm of his right hand. He hadn't even seen his cloud guardian yet today, which was odd. Usually he was wandering around the halls searching for some poor student to harass. Today, nothing.

Tsuna had spent the first five minutes of class searching around the halls for Hibari, certain that the raven haired boy would have loved to catch Tsuna in the hall so he could punish him for skipping class, but he never showed.

The ending bell sounded, jolting Tsuna out of his daze. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and stood.

"Tenth! I will accompany you home!" Gokudera called from his seat, waving a hand frantically over the heads of all the girls circling him.

"Why don't you stay here today, Gokudera-kun? I'm sure you and Yamamoto can walk home together, since you always run into each other on your way to my house in the morning." Tsuna smiled towards his storm guardian and then walked out of the class room, certain that he would be too busy trying to get passed all the girls to be able to follow Tsuna.

Again, he searched the halls for Hibari, and again, he was empty handed. He seemed good at hiding, at least. Perhaps he was fending off girls, too.

Sighing quietly, Tsuna turned towards the hall bathroom and walked in. He had to go all during class today, but had held it to keep the teacher from yelling.

Standing in front of one of the toilets that were against the wall, he unzipped his pants and went.

And then a hand grabbed onto his shoulder, pushing him up against the wall in an uncomfortable position. His legs were spread apart on either side of the toilet, and his pants were still unzipped.

"You shouldn't use the school restrooms twenty minutes after school, Sawada Tsunayoshi. That's what the bathrooms back at your house are for."

Tsuna was both happy, and scared at the voice sounding just behind his right ear. The one he had been looking for had found him. "Sorry, Hibari-san. I have something for you, though."

The brunette waited until the hand had released his shoulders to zip his pants back up and turned towards Hibari. His fingers moved into his pocket and pulled out the small box of chocolates. "H-here.. These are for you." Tsuna's cheeks flushed as he said the words and held out the box.

Hibari just glanced down at the box before grabbing it and sticking it in his pocket. "This is it?"

The young Vongola blinked and looked up toward Hibari, confused of the words he had just spoke. It? He had spent all day trying to gather the courage to give it to him!

"Yes, Hibari-san." Tsuna turned his gaze down to the floor, not wanting to look directly into Kyouya's eyes. He was about to cry. Why couldn't he have gotten something better for Hibari, like new tonfas?

"Then I have something for you, too, Sawada Tsunayoshi." A small grin spread across Hibari's lips as he leaned toward Tsuna and pressed his lips roughly against the others, causing a startled shriek to emit from the boy's mouth. Hibari took the shriek into his own mouth, muffling out the sounds.

The raven haired boy held onto the small boy's hips with his hands, pushing Tsuna back into the bathroom wall, making it so his toes barely touched the floor. He leaned against him, supporting his weight with his own.

Thin legs wrapped around Hibari's waist, and a moan slipped from one of the boy's lips. Tsuna had no idea whose mouth had uttered the noise; just that it had been muffled by their lips pressed against each others.

Hands snaked their way up Tsuna's shirt and ripped at the buttons when Hibari noticed it would be impossible to get it over the others head without taking his lips from the younger boys. Hands moved along the smooth chest of the tenth, and this time it was certain the quiet moan came from his lips.

Hibari's fingers circled the nipple of the other boy before his lips moved south, and his tongue lashed out at the hardening peak. The brunette never would have guessed that that area was so.. sensitive to males. But the way that tongue danced along the pink flesh made a scream escape past his lips and fill the room.

Tsuna panted quietly while Hibari worked on the button and zipper of his pants. The older male seemed very impatient, but he didn't feel any better than he guessed Hibari did.

Tsuna felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get this unknown thing. He had never before been in a relationship like this, nor would he have guessed that he would have wanted one. How did boys do this, anyways? He didn't know, nor care. Hibari seemed to know what he was doing.

An index and middle finger lifted to Tsuna's mouth while Hibari continued his assult on his nipples and pulled at the pants with his other hand. The Vongola was barely able to keep himself balanced on his toes, but didn't want to complain for fear that his cloud guardian would stop.

The fingers brushed over his lips and then seemed to get impatient and pushed themselves into Tsuna's mouth.

"Suck." Hibari bit the nipple he was currently playing with, causing Tsuna's mouth to open wide. Without a word, Tsuna obeyed the orders given to him, playing his tongue along the length of the fingers in his mouth.

The pants fell down to Tsuna's knees, making it even harder to keep his balance. The way his legs were spread and the way the material clung to his skin made it feel like something was trying to pull his legs together, but the hand that was now on his knees was trying to pull them apart.

Hibari got tired of playing tug of war with the pants and pressed his palm against Tsuna's chest, lifting him more against the wall. The smaller boy kicked the pants off, his lips still wrapped around the two fingers.

"That's enough." Hibari pulled his two now wet fingers out of Tsuna's mouth, even though the mouth tried to pull them back in. The hand then slid downward, and the boy's eyes widened as he felt the fingers push at the small entrance of his backside.

"What are— HIIE!" The fingers roughly entered Tsuna, causing the male to shriek out in protest. It hurt. Oh, did it hurt. And then the fingers shoved up even more, rubbing against his prostate.

"Hi-Hibari-san-!" Tsuna moved against the wall, trying to find some way to give the other male as much pleasure as he was receiving, but only wound up pressed against the others body even more. He could feel the bulge in the front of the others pants, and moved his right hand over to it, rubbing at it through the layer of clothing.

Hibari moaned and quickly ripped off his own pants, removing his fingers from inside the other. "This is going to hurt, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He warned quietly before pushing the other higher on the wall and positioning himself at the tight hole.

Hibari reached his hand out to the small container next to him and pressed on the lever of the lotion dispenser and slicked it over himself, hoping to make it a little easier on the Vongola.

Tsuna rested his hands on Hibari's shoulders and panted, waiting for the pain Hibari had promised would come. He took a deep breath, and just when he was about to hold it, Hibari pushed into him up to the hilt in one slick movement, pressing his lips against the boys to muffle out the screams.

The brunette now knew why he had been warned of the pain, and was greatful that Hibari had been nice enough to slick himself with the lotion and use his fingers first.

The raven haired boy didn't move for a minute, letting Tsuna adjust to the large member inside of him before pulling himself out a little and pushing back in. The teen let out another scream, but not of pain.

Oh, it felt so good to have Hibari inside of himself. If only he had known about this sooner, he would have come to him a long time ago instead of waiting until Valentine's Day.

Hibari moved in and out of Tsuna, clenching his teeth to keep from coming right that second. Tsuna was having a problem keeping his eyes open. It felt so good, he just wanted Hibari to stay that way forever, deep inside of him.

He felt it, though. Without even having to touch himself, he could feel that he was going to release any second. The muscles around Hibari's cock clenched and Tsuna screamed again as his cum went over his and the cloud guardian's stomach. He shuddered at the intense feelings, especially when he could feel the warm liquid come out of Hibari and into himself.

Hibari slid himself out of Tsuna and the liquid followed after, trailing down Tsuna's thighs. The Vongola slid to the ground, leaning against the cold walls of the restroom.

The disciplinary committee leader followed shortly after and licked the cum off of Tsuna's length and from in between his legs.

"Hibari-san.." His words trailed off quietly as he felt that tongue circling around the small hole. And then that face with beautiful slanted eyes was looking up at him, a tongue licking at those sensual lips.

"Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The words came out sounding annoyed. After all, he had just been interrupted.

"Can I c-come over to your house later?" The blush covered Tsuna's cheeks, as he turned his gaze down to the ground.

"No. Tomorrow, the roof top, after school." The raven haired boy stood and turned away from Tsuna, his hands pulling up his pants and zipping them up before moving to open the bathroom door. "And don't forget to clean that up, or I'll bite you to death."


End file.
